1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a combination sealing and lubrication directing gasket for use in a machine such as an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Art
Machines such as internal combustion engines, which are assembled with relatively rigid parts having gaskets clamped therebetween, often utilize pressure lubrication, so as to provide lubrication not only at higher pressure to bearings, but also at pressures approaching atmospheric pressure to components such as gear drives and chain drives commonly employed, for example, to power the cylinder valve operating gear of an engine. Provision of this type of spray lubrication is frequently provided by means of a discrete nozzle which is mounted to a cylinder block or cylinder head and directed into the case of an engine, often behind a front cover, so as to provide lubrication to the engine's valve drive system. Known nozzles require special machining in order to provide a threaded hole for mounting the nozzle, and perhaps a second hole to prevent the nozzle from rotating in an undesired manner. These added parts and machining operations add undesirable cost, weight, and complexity to the engine or other machine.
It would be desirable to provide a gasket, such as a cylinder head gasket which performs not only a sealing function, but also has an integral capability to provide directed spray lubrication to one or more parts of an engine or other machine.